A Secret Worth Keeping
by red-jacobson
Summary: Post War, Harry Potter is a Diplomat for the Ministry. He's also a man with a dirty little secret, he's having an affair with the mother of his best friend! A/U Neville is the Boy Who Lived, Harry was raised by Sirius and Remus.
1. Chapter 1

**STORY TITLE: A Secret Worth Keeping**

**PART:** 01 of ?  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, , HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
**SUMMARY: Post War, Harry Potter is a Diplomat for the Ministry. He's also a man with a dirty little secret, he's having an affair with the mother of his best friend!**

**FEEDBACK: **Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Alice Longbottom  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 6.952  
**SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story? Extremely AU, Neville is the Boy Who Lived, and Harry was raised by Sirius and Remus.  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

**AUTHORS NOTES: This is a story that's been bugging me for a little while, and a pairing I've never written before. Some of you may wonder, if Neville is the Boy Who Lived, how is Alice still alive? Don't worry, all will be revealed!**

_**Ministry of Magic**_

_**Ballroom**_

_**May 12**__**th**__**, 2006**_

_**8:00 pm**_

The dinner was over, finally, and Harry sat back in his seat, wiping his face with the cloth napkin from his lap. He really wasn't all that interested in being here, but with it being a celebration of the Battle of Hogwarts where Neville finally sent Tom Riddle to hell, and he managed to end all three Lestrange's, he was obligated to be there. If he'd been thinking at the time, he could have scheduled his mission to the Veela Enclave so that he would still be in France when the Ministry held the celebration of their cowardice while he and Neville had led the students against Voldemort!

Unfortunately, some of his thoughts must have shown on his face because he felt Hermione's glare from across the table. Looking up, he could see exactly what she was thinking, because he and Ron had been on the receiving end of several of her rants on the subject, but she was a better politician than he was, and kept a politely interested smile on her face as the first of the endless line of speakers stepped up to the podium.

In his defense though, Harry did have a lot on his mind, not to mention suffering from travel lag after the last several weeks dealing with the Veela. Lifting his glass of wine, he let his eyes roam around the room, seeing who was there that had actually been useful when it came to the sharp edge of things. Of course, Sirius was there, with his latest girlfriend, Harry couldn't remember her name at the moment, but she probably wouldn't be around long enough for it to matter anyway.

It'd been the same way ever since he could remember when he was four or five growing up with Uncle Paddy and Uncle Moony, but at least Moony had finally settled down with Tonks, and those two were on the third year of their honeymoon! The two of them had been instrumental at the final battle, keeping Lucius occupied so that Ron could kill Nagini while Hermione helped him take out all three of the Lestrange's.

There were a few others from the battle scattered around the room, Daphne and Pansy, who had rallied the Slytherins to fight Snape were sitting together, as always. Squinting slightly, Harry could make out the glamour covering Pansy's collar, but nobody else seemed to notice.

Seeing that Neville was approaching the podium, Harry sat up straight in his seat. He knew that his near brother would be hating to give a speech as much as he would, but Neville accepted it with more grace than he would. As Neville started speaking, Harry's eyes slid, almost involuntarily, to the couple who were seated at the Head Table, watching their son intently. Frank and Alice looked the way they always did in public, Frank sitting straight in his chair, his awards gleaming on his Auror dress robes, while Alice sat beside him, her Healer robes immaculate, a serene smile on her face.

Neville was looking out over the room as he acknowledged the dignitaries in the room, and his eyes met Harry's, giving a slight nod of recognition, a shared bond that didn't need words.

"And I'd also like to recognize someone who isn't here with us, but it was her sacrifice that directly led to the initial downfall of Tom Riddle back on Halloween of 1981. I'm referring of course, to my grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. My parents were out that night, taking the fight to the Death Eaters, and my grandmother offered to protect me since it was known that both Harry and I were targets of the madman. We all know what happened that night, I've carried the scar and the unfortunate title of 'the Boy Who Lived' ever since. I would like all of you to raise your glass in a toast to the woman who gave her life to save us all. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, Augusta Longbottom!"

The entire crowd called out "Augusta Longbottom" as they raised their glasses in a salute, before taking a drink. Harry saw that Frank while trying to appear stoic, was struggling with his emotions, and Alice was quietly supporting him. It seemed strange to see Alice looking so perfect when it was less than three hours before that the two of them had been fucking like animals all through his office!

_**Flashback**_

Harry bit back a yawn as he stepped into the Atrium from the Portkey arrival area, Tonks right beside him. He shook his head at the woman, she'd been grousing non-stop about being away from her husband, and he finally just looked at her and said, "Tonks, I don't get why you are complaining. You've only been away for a maximum of six hours, just long enough to take the Portkey to the Paris Embassy to meet me, have a cup or two of coffee while I finished up my paperwork, and now we are back in England. You'd think you'd been with me the entire month that I was gone, not just a couple of hours!"

"Yeah, but Remus and I are still in the honeymoon stage, and it's been hours since we shagged." She grumbled quietly, aware that they weren't alone. "It wouldn't have been so bad if you'd dragged me into the ladies' for a quickie, but you couldn't even help a girl out that much, selfish bastard!"

Harry snorted, "You lost the bet, Tonks and you know it. You and Remus both agreed to the terms, and there wasn't room, or time, for me to tie you up and enjoy myself. If you had been sensible and arrived yesterday, there was plenty of room in my hotel to give you what you want, but you lost out. Now, quit your bitching, your husband is less than a minute away, go bother him!"

Casting a quick notice me not around the two of them, Harry reached out and slapped Tonks' shapely arse to send her scurrying on her way.

Harry smirked as he watched her, knowing that Remus would have her bent over the desk in her office before they even said hello! Tonks had to have the highest sex drive of any woman he'd ever encountered, it even strained Moony's stamina as a werewolf. But they managed to find a solution, as he was well aware.

He put the memories of the times the pinkette stripped down and got on her knees in front of him, with Moony laughing and cheering her on, out of his mind. It wouldn't be a good idea to meet with Kingsley with a tent pole sticking out of his robes, the Minister would not be amused!

_**Later**_

Harry managed to keep from swearing until he had left the office, but he would happily have turned Kingsley's office blue with his language! He'd really wanted to get home and shower and relax before having to come back for the damned celebration tonight! But no, the bastard (and honestly, he was turning out to be almost as bad as Fudge, just less corrupt!) wanted to look good in front of the Wizengamot meeting tomorrow afternoon, so he had to finish the report and have it on the Minister's desk by noon tomorrow. Buggering arsehole! Things would be so much more pleasant if he'd been the one to catch Tommy's curse instead of Slughorn. At least Sluggy was a decent teacher and served a useful purpose!

He was heading for his office when he stopped, "Shite! Tonks still has some of the data I need for the report. Hopefully she and Moony are taking a break."

Turning around, he headed for the lift, still cursing the Minister under his breath. Not for the first time he envied Neville. Neville had taken the smart path and stayed out of politics, taking over for Professor Sprout when she retired. If Harry wasn't so damned good at his job, and not wanting Kingsley to put one of his flunkies into the position, he'd have taken Minerva's offer to teach DADA years ago!

Getting off the lift, he totally missed the speculative glance from Lavender Brown, who had just stepped out of her office in the Education Department. It wouldn't have surprised him if he had noticed it though, he and Lavender had enjoyed a rather torrid relationship for a few months during their Fifth year, and she'd told him that she was open to a friendly relationship if he was interested. There was a time that he might have taken her up on it, she was extremely uninhibited, and didn't think that a shag equaled a betrothal, but ever since he'd met his 'lovely little secret' as she called it, he didn't have the time for more than a casual fling.

It was funny, he really hadn't been looking for anything ongoing, just dating now and then to keep himself occupied until Luna finished her world safari with her father. It was Luna who insisted that he take lovers while she was gone because she expected him to find all kinds of new things for the two of them to enjoy when she finally got back. They'd already explored all the usual fun things, including one night when Luna demonstrated her appreciation to Fleur for taking his virginity. Fleur had been very happy to accept Luna's gratitude, and Harry certainly enjoyed watching the two of them!

Of course, being Luna, she insisted that they invite the lovely Veela back several times, because he and Fleur had been together quite a few times, as she provided him an education in pleasing a woman that all of his partners had been thankful for. Luna just happened to be the only one who wanted to know who his teacher was. It was too bad that Fleur had fallen for Bill Weasley and decided to end their occasional trysts, and Luna had been disappointed too.

It was not long after Fleur had broken things off that Luna had told him of her decision to go with Xeno on his safari. She had been worried about her father for some time, the stretch in Azkaban when he was imprisoned by the Death Eaters had broken him, and he had become obsessed with finding the Crumple-Horned Snorkack before he died. It was hard to hear, but Harry could understand wanting time with her father. He had very few memories of James, his father had died not long after the Lestrange's and Barty Crouch had attacked their cottage in Godric's Hollow.

Fortunately, he'd been able to call Sirius and Remus before he died, and they arrived in time to defeat the four of them. He still missed his parents, but Paddy and Moony had told him enough stories and shown him so many memories that it felt like he really knew them as people.

Shaking his head, Harry paused at the slightly open door to Tonks' outer office. That was surprising, even as randy as the woman was, she's still Head Auror, and would be more security conscious. Pushing the door completely open, he wasn't surprised to see the room was empty, but then he heard the two of them through the closed door to her private office. Shutting the outer door loudly, he called out, "Don't worry, it's just me!"

Remus froze, buried deep in her belly when they heard the door to the outer office slam. Tonks swore, reaching for her robes that were laying on the side of the desk and Remus fumbled with his trousers, pulling out of her. But then she heard a very familiar voice calling out, "Don't worry, it's just me!" The two of them relaxed, and Remus slid back inside her, his cock scratching the itch that had been building since she left home that morning! The door in front of them opened slowly, and Harry stuck his head in, "Sorry to bother you, but Kingsley really wants my report on the Veela negotiation first thing in the morning, and Tonks was carrying some of the files."

Glancing at the two of them, he smirked, "Growing your tits, Tonks? I should have known Moony had a thing for large pale globes!"

Remus laughed, and Tonks said, "You should know, Wonder Boy, you never complained about having them wrapped around your todger as I gave you a knobber. Speaking of, want to join in? I've got two open holes just waiting for you."

Remus added, "It'll be fun, it's been a while since we made a Tonks sandwich. You can still tie her up and play with her the next time it's just the two of you."

Harry looked tempted, but shook his head, "Not this time, sorry. If I took you up on it, I'd never get that damned report finished in time." Finding the file he was looking for, he opened it and looked through the pages, giving a quick nod.

As Remus slammed into her, he said, "By the way, Harry, did my whore of a wife manage to get you to fuck her while she was gone? She was bitching about you turning her down, but I'd hate to think she was losing her touch, I might have to trade in her on a fresher model."

Tonks growled, "Fresher model? Just you wait, Lupin! I'm going to give you a silver enema and then buy myself a young stud, maybe he'd be able to keep up with me!"

Harry laughed, the two of them never changed. "Sorry Moony, but she was telling the truth. I really didn't have the time to fuck her properly, and you know I hate to leave a job half done. I certainly proved that the night we all picked up those three strippers in London, didn't I?"

Remus chuckled, "That you did, Harry, that you did. That was a fun night, too bad they were too worn out to want a repeat visit."

Picking up the file, he shrunk it down and put it in his pocket and headed toward the door, before pausing and turning around,

"By the way Tonks, His Royal Baldness wants the two of us in his office on Friday morning to go over the security arrangements for the Bulgarian's visit next month."

Tonks groaned, "Oh fuck, Moony! Right there!" Lifting her face she said quirked an eyebrow at him, "His Royal Baldness? Am I detecting the slightest discontent with our Maximum Leader there, Wonder Boy?"

He laughed, "Let's just say if Kingsley, Snape, and Umbridge were drowning and I could only save one of them, I'd be wondering what sort of sandwich to have for lunch instead."

She laughed, before she grunted, "Damn it Moony, I told you to trim your nails before fingering my arse, that hurt!"

Moony muttered an apology, and Tonks said, "Yeah, he's been getting on my tits, and not in a good way lately too. Thinking about making a move for the big chair? You know you have the support of a lot of the families."

Harry shook his head, "I'm still about 10 years too young to really think about it, but we could talk to Sirius about going for it, or even Frank Longbottom, they've got the respect of the older families, and with Neville and I backing them, could possibly get things moving. But that's a conversation for when we're all fully dressed. I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

"Yeah, thanks for that, Wonder Boy! Damn it, Moony, quit screwing around back there, if you're going to bugger me, then shove that bastard up my fucking arse!"

Harry laughed and turned toward the door, before grinning wickedly and turning around.

Reaching the desk in two strides, his hands grabbed Tonks by the spiky pink hair and pulled her face up, his lips claiming her passionately, making her moan against him. She jerked back against Remus as Harry used his free hand to slap her tits, knowing just how much that turned her on. Tonks broke from the kiss to stare at him with fire in her eyes, "You bastard! You know what that does to me," she panted, before moaning again as Remus buried himself in her arse.

Remus smirked over her, and said, "You sure you don't want her mouth? She can do a lot more than just moan!"

Harry laughed, "Not this time, but if you want to stop by for dinner on Saturday we can enjoy your wife for pudding!"

Tonks gasped out, "Oh hell yeah! That's a date!"

Harry smirked, knowing that Tonks would be practically bouncing off the walls until the weekend, it's what made teasing her so much fun. And he knew exactly what would get her even more worked up. Glancing around the room, he found what he was looking for, and with a wandless summoning charm (one of the few wandless spells he'd bothered to master), the knickers were in his hand. Casually folding them, he saw that Tonks was too distracted to notice, but Remus was grinning merrily at him.

Moving closer to the desk, he said, "It's always a date with you Tonks, I don't know why you even bother wearing clothes most of the time."

She looked up at him, her mouth opening to make a smart remark, when Harry shoved the soaked cloth into her mouth, making her eyes widen in surprise. "By the way, Nymphadora, you talk too much!"

Remus was having a hard time concentrating on what he was doing he was laughing so hard, and Harry knew she would already be planning her revenge for the 'Nymphadora' so he turned back toward the door, before calling out,

"Oh, and Moony? You might want to think about shutting and locking your outer door, next time it might not be me."

Remus drew in a breath, stopping his laughter, before calling, "Why do you think I left it open?"

And on a wave of Remus' laughter and Tonks moaning, Harry stepped out of the office, shutting and locking the doors behind him.

He briefly considered heading back home to get cleaned up, but he always kept a set of fresh robes in his office and could use the shower there. If people complained about it at the ceremony, he'd tell them to blame Kingsley. Anything he could do to inconvenience the arse would be good in his book. The sad thing was, he'd actually once respected the man, he'd seemed to be an excellent Minister for the first year or so, but then, things changed. He snorted, if he hadn't killed Lucius himself, and seen Ginny blast Draco to bits, he'd think that Malfoy was pulling his old tricks.

He froze, was that what was going on? Did one of the old families have something on Kingsley? Or was it a matter of simple bribery? Either way, it needed to be looked into, very carefully. He didn't like to think that Kingsley was on the take, but he'd seen it happen too many times, hell, he'd been offered bribes, both money and women far more times than he wanted to think about! He'd turned them down, of course, and once he'd actually had to show the fool exactly why he'd been at Neville's right hand when he killed Voldemort!

Harry smirked, remembering that he'd ended up seducing the idiot's daughter before he left, and she went to the German Aurors to give evidence of the man's corruption. He still sees her on the rare occasion when he has to visit Berlin.

Approaching the door to his office, he paused, the door was ajar! He knew that it was always locked when he was traveling, and very few people had access. He'd just left two of them shagging in her office, so he doubted it would be them. Luna would have told him if she was coming back to England so that only left one possibility.

Smiling widely, he slipped through the gap in the door and closed it behind him quietly. Passing his assistant's desk, the quill and ink set is moved just slightly off center, and his smile gets even wider, knowing that she's waiting for him. Although he does frown briefly, realizing that she must really be getting close to the edge, as long as he'd been away. Hopefully she found a way to get some form of relief while he was gone, otherwise, she'll practically be out of her mind with need!

Walking over to the bookshelf by the door, he tapped his wand on the back of the top shelf, opening the hidden entrance. Pulling out the stamina potion, because he would need it to make sure he was able to satisfy her after so long apart, he gulps the potion down quickly. At least this one doesn't have a horrid taste like most of Pepper-Up Poppy's did in school!

Setting the potion vial back into its' slot, he nods, seeing it automatically refilling and the top being sealed again, before closing the panel and tapping it again to make it disappear. Wouldn't do to have Penelope wondering why he needed a cache of potions in the office after all!

Pointing his wand at the outer walls and door of the office, he casts the strongest privacy and silencing charms he knew, because it was going to get loud in a few minutes! Letting the wand return to his holster, he gripped the handle on the door to his private office and turned it firmly, the noise alerting her that he was coming in if she wasn't already aware.

Stepping through the door, he had time to see the crisp white dress uniform of a healer hanging from the coat rack before she moved in front of him. He smiled happily, closing the door behind him. Alice was standing before him, her body barely covered by a common robe, but open enough to see her nude body, her nipples almost painfully tight, her pussy completely shaved the way he preferred her, and her lips already swollen and ready for him! Looking up at her face, he felt a twinge of pity at the need he saw and didn't bother with greeting her.

Reaching out, he brushed the robe away from her body, saying "I know what you need, Alice, so get to work!"

She was kneeling in front of him almost before the words left his mouth, and her hands were fumbling with his zipper. She managed to get his trousers open, and her hands were trembling as she fished his hard cock out of his pants. Alice gave a happy sigh and opened her mouth, taking him all the way inside her. She was too pent up for the usual preliminaries, and Harry knew it.

Speaking firmly, he said, "I want you to finger yourself, Alice, get your pussy wet for me while I tell you about what happened on my trip. You know I was in France, in the Veela enclave. But what you didn't know was why I was there. One of their potions mistresses, an absolutely gorgeous woman named Amelie, had developed a potion that the Head of St Mungo's, your boss, felt would combine well with a couple of the experimental potions that the hospital had developed. He was very anxious to get a sample of the potion, and Kingsley apparently owes the man some favors, so I was sent to get a sample. I wonder if your boss asked for me because he knows how often you're on your knees in front of me, sucking my cock like a Knockturn Alley whore?"

Alice pulled her mouth away, and moaned, "He wouldn't care, he's a pillow biter! Wouldn't be able to handle a sexy whore like me even if I let him touch me! Now shut up about that arse, tell me about the Veela? Did you fuck her?" Harry was amazed she was able to form coherent sentences, she had nearly her entire hand inside her, pumping furiously, but he continued his story.

"Did I fuck her? What do you think? Of course, I did! She practically demanded it as part of the negotiations. Said that several other Ministries wanted to get their hands on her creation, but she would only release to somebody who could completely satisfy her. Fortunately, she wasn't the first or even the second Veela I'd been with, you know about Fleur of course, but there was also her younger sister that wanted to find out just why Fleur was always walking funny after a date with me. Fleur was in the room watching and fingering herself as I deflowered Gabrielle on her 18th birthday. Would you believe she actually came when I got her innocent little sister to hold open her arse and beg me to bugger her, just like you do? And then, when I went to take a shower to rinse off, Fleur actually got into bed with her sister and started licking the mixture of my cum and Gabrielle's pussy juices right from the source!

Needless to say, one night turned into an entire weekend!"

Harry could tell that Alice had been having several mini orgasms from hearing the story, she always liked it when he told her about his adventures, said it added to the thrill, knowing that he was so wanted as a lover! Wanting to keep things going, he continued, "It turns out that Amelie was friends with Gabrielle, and once she heard that I was the one coming over to do the negotiation, she started making her plans..."

He was getting close to cumming already, it was only his occlumency training that let him keep his voice steady as he told Alice the story, but the pressure was building, and he growled out, "You're about to make me cum, Alice, doing such a good job sucking my cock like my personal whore! Does it excite you knowing that I fuck all these women and still come back to you? I'm going back to the Veela Enclave in a few months, maybe I'll ask your boss if I can take you with me? I'd love to watch you with your tongue in Amelie's pussy while I bugger you cross-eyed, that way Amelie can see just what a whore you are, and she can decide if she wants to be my whore as well! Would you like that, having a sister whore to share your bed when I was busy? And maybe I'll let Neville and Susan have her, while we watch from behind the mirror in their bedroom. Wouldn't that be fun? I'll be shagging you while we watch your son and daughter-in-law enjoy a Veela in their bed!"

Alice was sucking him feverishly, her tongue working the shaft as she took him deep into her mouth. He felt the pressure building in his balls, and he managed to gasp, "As soon as I start cumming, you can cum as well Alice!"

That was all the warning he gave her, as his balls tightened and he swelled in her mouth, the first burst hitting the back of her throat and she started swallowing. She pulled back so just the head was in her mouth and started shuddering as the massive orgasm she'd been craving finally hit! Alice managed to stay upright as the last blast landed in her open mouth, but she was barely aware. Harry could see that she was miles away, the pleasure overwhelming her as the need was finally satisfied.

Knowing that she would still need more, he mentally blessed whoever developed the stamina potion, because he was getting hard again. Lifting the senseless woman to her feet, he guided her over to his desk, and with practiced moves soon had her legs spread and tied to the feet of the desk, her hands tied behind her back.

By the time he had Alice secured, she was aware of her surroundings, and managed to say, "Oh fuck! That was amazing, but I need more, Harry! Fuck me, fuck me like you fucked your Veela whore! Fill my cunt with your cock, make me forget I'm married!"

He didn't bother answering her, knowing that she really did love Frank, it was only the damned curse that made her seek him out, but he was still going to give her what she needed. Stepping behind her, he rubbed the head of his cock against the wide open lips and making her moan, "Please Harry, don't tease me, fuck me, fuck your personal whore!"

SLAP! She jerked against the bonds as his hand landed on her meaty arse cheeks, "Don't worry, Alice, I'm going to fuck you, but you're looking far too pale, I think you need to be warmed up a bit!"

She cried out happily as he plunged into her pussy, his rough hands spanking her arse with each stroke. "Yes! Yes! Spank my arse, I love you treating me like the whore I am! But I'm only your whore unless you want to give me to your friends? Bring your friends over one night when my husband is away, I'll fuck all of them while Neville and Susan watch, and if you want me to I'll even suck my son's cock! I'll lick Susan's pussy and arse to get her ready for you to have while Neville buggers me, and I'll enjoy it because it's what a whore does for her master!"

He frowned, she really must have been desperate for her to be talking about having sex with Neville! There had to be a way to at least ease the effects of that damned curse, maybe the potion he'd brought back? Pushing the thought aside, he really needed to concentrate on Alice. Wanting to keep her fantasies going, he said,

"I know you'd do anything for me, and I'd love to watch you with your tongue in Susan, and I'm sure Neville would love to watch it too. But it's going to be my friend Remus' birthday soon, and he and his wife always enjoy playing with new women, you know his wife, don't you? Tonks? She works with Frank, and Remus and I fuck her all the time, she loves it when we take her pussy and arse at the same time. I'd make you walk into their living room, as naked as you are now, with just a ribbon around her throat and hanging between your tits, saying "Happy Birthday Remus, enjoy the whore! Signed Harry"

"You'd be on your knees before you could blink, your tongue licking Tonks' freshly fucked pussy while Remus showed you the benefits of werewolf stamina! I'd be there too, buggering Tonks just the way she loves while you are licking her, and then Remus would get your arse stretched out to take him. Tonks says he's almost as good at fucking a whore's arse as I am!"

Alice lifted her head up and screamed as she spasmed against him, her pussy clenching as she climaxed, her juices splashing his trousers as they flowed freely around his cock. She wasn't talking anymore, just making incoherent noises as he kept pumping into her, his pace slowing as she enjoyed the sensations.

When she started making recognizable sounds again, he leaned over her, "Did you enjoy that, my little whore? I love watching you when you cum, and so do some of my other lovers, because I've got cameras all over my office and they are filming us, and I let Fleur and her sister watch when they visit. They both really want to get you in bed with them, Fleur says you are almost randy enough to be a Veela, and they both think you are really sexy! Would you like that? Would you like me to invite them over the next time we rent a hotel room in London? But I'll make sure to use the silencing charms this time, the management didn't appreciate hearing how much you were enjoying me fucking you, although the desk clerk did when she came up after her shift."

He could feel her climaxing steadily, especially because he knew she remembered the desk clerk. That had been the first time they had another girl in bed with them, but it wasn't even close to the last! Always muggle girls though, bedding a witch would make things too complicated to keep things secret.

He could tell that she was getting tired and knew she needed one more thing to truly be satisfied, so he slipped his wand into his hand, and, placing the tip at her arse, cast the preparation spell, making Alice lift up her head and growl, "Yes! Oh yes! Shag my arse, I need to feel your cock taking my filthy hole! You're the only man I've ever let take me there, I never even gave my husband permission. But you don't need permission, my arse is yours whenever you want it!"

Pulling out of her pussy, he shifted position so that his cock was at her rosebud, now stretched and ready for him, and pressed forward, the muscle snapping closed around the head as he penetrated her. She grunted as he moved deeper, her growls deeper as she lost the ability to speak. He started spanking her again, his free hand grabbing the bonds holding her hands behind her, and lifted her up off the desk so she was almost standing as he filled her arse.

He groaned at the heat and tightness of her bum, all his concentration on stroking into her now wasn't the time for stories anyway. They'd served their purpose, and he could always continue them the next time. Harry reached around and started fingering Alice's soaking pussy as he buggered her, wanting to make sure she reached her peak as he flooded her.

There was no more talking, the only sounds were of flesh slapping flesh and the growls and groans of the two of them as Harry plundered her arse, and Alice started gasping and crying out as his fingers and cock pushed her inexorably up the mountain of pleasure that she was climbing. Harry kept stroking her, driving her closer and closer to the edge, as his own orgasm was rushing toward him. Using his thumb he found her clit and started rubbing firmly, just as he buried himself inside her, his cock swelling within her tight tunnel as his climax hit him forcefully.

The combination of Harry's cock in her arse, and his fingers and thumb touching her was all it took as the power of the orgasm felt like it blew the top of her head off! She collapsed against him, her head hanging down as tears of relief flowed down her face, her entire body quaking as the bursts of pleasure hit every nerve in her body, until she couldn't feel anything but bliss, that slowly faded away, leaving behind a smile that would take hours to disappear.

Harry was panting with exertion as he slid his softening cock from her rear, and, releasing Alice from the bonds, helped her to stand. Once she was on her feet, she turned to him, beaming. Wrapping her arms around him she kissed him passionately, before saying, "Fuck, I needed that, it's been far too long!"

He gave a tired chuckle, "I could tell, but trust me, the pleasure was all mine!" Checking the time, he swore, "Crap! We only have about an hour before we have to be in the Ballroom. Want to join me in the shower? I can wash your back."

Alice giggled lightly and nodded, leaning on him as they headed into the shower room. As they stepped under the water, she grinned up at him, "So, how much of those stories were real, and how much did you make up?"

He laughs, "Does it matter? They worked, didn't they?"

She snorts a laugh, "Oh boy, did they ever! Now I can put on my public face and sit quietly next to Frank and not want to climb the walls."

Harry says, "You know, it's not positive, there's still a lot of research that needs doing, but I was thinking that the potion I brought back might help to break the curse you and Frank are under. I was thinking about it earlier, but I could tell you needed this far more than a conversation."

Alice nodded, "I was at the point I could barely think straight this morning, even the substitutes weren't helping, so I wouldn't have been able to understand even if you'd said anything. Not that I didn't enjoy myself anyway!"

They are still laughing as they started cleaning each other, barely finishing in time to be presentable for the ceremony.

_**End Flashback**_

Neville said, "But I'm sure you're tired of hearing my voice, and I need to grab a drink myself, so I'm going to turn you over to the man who was at my side the entire time, when he wasn't spending time with his many lady friends, that is. Harry? Come on up, Harry, it's no good shaking your fist at me, I did win the bet after all!"

On a wave of laughter Harry made his way to the podium, he says, "I'll get you for this, Neville! I don't know how, or when, but I will have my revenge!"

The audience laughed again, and Harry turned toward them, a slight smile on his face, "As usual, I'm backing Neville up, it's been that way since our first ride on the Hogwarts Express, when Trevor, as was his habit, decided to make like Charles Bronson and tried for A Great Escape." There was laughter from some of the audience but the rest just looked confused, "Anyway, while the two of us were searching the train, we met a couple of other first years, who were in the middle of an argument. Little did I know at the time that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley would be the best friends Neville and I would ever have. Although they're still arguing..."

"And finally, I'd like to thank you for coming and remember to tip your servers and bartenders. The dancing will start shortly, and, as a special treat, we've arranged to bring the Hobgoblins out of retirement just for this celebration. So, if you can keep the turnips in your pockets, I'm sure Stubby would appreciate it!"

Harry walked off the stage as the musicians started setting up, and stopped to say hello to Frank and Alice and the others at the head table, as well as giving Neville a mock glare, making Susan laugh. Neville just smirked, "I told you that you didn't want to make that bet, but you believed Ron and not me about the odds on the Cannons' game. I offered to take your money, but you chose the forfeit, so don't complain to me!"

Harry gave a rueful grin, "I know, I knew it was a stupid bet when I first made it, but, in my defense, I was drinking that night."

Frank and Alice had been watching with interested smiles on their faces, and Frank said, "So, what would Harry have gotten if he had won the bet?"

Harry and Susan laughed as Neville groaned theatrically, "Trust me, you don't want to know. I'll just say, Madame Puddifoot's, tap dancing and lederhosen, and leave it at that, okay?"

Frank stared at them, obviously boggled, while Alice laughed lightly, shaking her head. Turning to Susan, she said, "After all those speeches, I need to hit the ladies, care to join me?"

Grinning, Susan got up and followed her mother-in-law, leaving her husband chatting and joking with his father and his best friend. She didn't even notice that Alice had brushed suspiciously close to Harry as they walked out.

Harry noticed, and, when he was back in his office finishing Kingsley's report, he slipped the envelope from his pocket. There were several pictures inside, and a note attached to the top one "See what I had to make do with while you were gone?"

Several minutes later, he sat back, shaking his head, "I didn't even know that they grew cucumbers that size!"

End of Chapter One

Just A Quick Note to the readers. I'm sure that some of you may be concerned by the use of the word 'whore' throughout the scene with Alice. As I'm hoping you've noticed, there is far more going on there than just an affair between the two of them, and Alice really enjoyed the way he treated her, including the name calling. There will be answers forthcoming in future chapters. In the meantime, I don't want you to be thinking that Harry is the type to casually refer to his partners as such.


	2. Chapter 2

**STORY TITLE: A Secret Worth Keeping**

**PART:** 02 of ?  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, , HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
**SUMMARY: Post War, Harry Potter is a Diplomat for the Ministry. He's also a man with a dirty little secret, he's having an affair with the mother of his best friend!**

**FEEDBACK: **Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Alice Longbottom, Remus/Tonks, Remus/Tonks/Harry, others  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 10,363  
**SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story? Extremely AU, Neville is the Boy Who Lived, and Harry was raised by Sirius and Remus.  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

**AUTHORS NOTES: This is a story that's been bugging me for a little while, and a pairing I've never written before. Some of you may wonder, if Neville is the Boy Who Lived, how is Alice still alive? Don't worry, all will be revealed!**

_**Monday, May 29**__**th**__**, 2006**_

_**Lyall Exclusive**_

_**Lyall Street**_

_**Belgravia, London**_

_**6:30 am **_

Alice moaned quietly as she slowly rocked on top of Harry. They had been locked up in his apartment since Friday night, and the furious shagging of the first two days had slowed down to allow them to make gentle love. She had to be at the hospital by noon and was enjoying one last shag before having to head back to Longbottom Lodge. Fortunately Frank had understood when she told him she would be gone, just nodding sadly and giving her a gentle kiss as she walked out the door.

She hated having to do this to him, especially since she knew, without the curse, that he would have been right beside her in playing with Harry and any girl they happened to pick up. Morganna knows that the two of them had enjoyed adventures that would make Harry blush when they were younger! Frank would have loved the girl that they had picked up on Friday, and would have probably tried to convince her to call a couple of friends!

She smiled, remembering how impressed Megan had been when they finally got up to Harry's penthouse, and the two of them started taking her clothes off. Of course, she'd been even more impressed later that night, when Harry managed to wear both of them out, taking their mouths, fannies, and arses more than once. They had eventually needed to beg for a break, while Harry just casually walked to the shower and rinsed off.

Of course, she and Megan caught their breath, they had to put on a show for Harry, including using the (non-magical) toys that Harry had in a case under his bed. Megan had smirked at the two of them and said, "I take it I'm not the first girl you two have brought back here, am I?"

Harry had laughed, "Not hardly, but they all go home with a satisfied smile and wobbly legs. Do you think you'll be the exception?"

She snorted, "I've already had more toe-curlers in the last six hours than I have in the last six months, I don't think you have to worry about that!"

Alice chuckled, "Have you ever been 'Lucky Pierre' Megan? All of our playmates have enjoyed the experience."

Megan didn't know exactly what a 'Lucky Pierre' was, but they were happy to educate her, and considering she'd never been buggered before walking into the room with them, she ended up enjoying herself quite a bit! She was actually asleep on the couch at the moment, not able to keep going any longer, although Megan swore she would start exercising to build up her stamina! She was clear that she was very open for a repeat performance, and Harry didn't have any objections, although Alice was sure that he would put a slight compulsion on the woman not to try and seek them out. It was a bit rude, but they didn't need her seeing anything magical by showing up unexpectedly.

Glancing over at the camera in the corner, she saw that the light was blinking smoothly, she and Harry would have another video to add to their collection before she left. She had really enjoyed watching what Harry had done with Remus and Tonks in their videos, and was considering telling Harry he could share the videos with the couple since he obviously trusted them a great deal. If it weren't for the fact that Tonks worked with Frank, Alice thought it might be fun to see if the two of them would join them for a weekend. But just the chance that the Metamorph might let something slip was enough to avoid that possibility.

It was too bad that they hadn't gotten the camera on the balcony set up in time, the group of men across the street had really enjoyed watching the three of them shagging as Big Ben chimed 12 Noon the day before! She'd seen several of them filming with their phones, and hoped they enjoyed themselves over and over watching Harry drive her and Megan out of their minds!

Megan had been delighted when she noticed the camera's all through the apartment, saying that she liked to keep records of her playtime as well, and asked for a copy of the tape when they finished. She even mentioned showing the tape to her girlfriend Dina, because she'd love to bring the girl with her the next time.

Neither Harry or her had any objections, especially when Megan pulled out her phone and showed them a nude picture of the girl. She was absolutely gorgeous, her skin as black as Megan was pale, and Alice moaned picturing the contrast of the two of them entwined on the bed. They wouldn't be the first black and white girls that she and Harry had enjoyed, but they still loved the variation. It was too bad that Rose and Martha had only been in town for that one weekend, saying they needed to get back to their Doctor friend, but it had been one hell of a weekend.

She wondered if the camera had captured the expression on Megan's face when she was tied face down on the bed and Alice was buggering her, from what she had seen in the mirror it was amazing. Of course, Megan had to return the favor, and Alice found herself in one of her favorite positions to be buggered. She didn't get to be as noisy as she usually enjoyed because of the knickers that were stuffed in her mouth, but you can't have everything!

She was glad that Harry had bought this apartment not long after this whole thing started, because, the night with Emma notwithstanding, getting interrupted by annoyed hotel managers got old really quick! And even better, the apartment had a laundry room, so she and Megan could walk out in clean clothes. She didn't mind so much since she was going to be changing into one of the outfits she kept in Harry's closet as soon as Megan left, but the other girl appreciated the fact that it wasn't obvious she'd been shagging the whole weekend.

Of course, Harry would have probably put a mild 'notice me not' on the girl, so nobody would even wonder what she'd been doing, but if it made Megan happy, it wasn't a hardship. At least she didn't have to worry that people would wonder what she'd been doing. Frank was well aware of what she was doing, he just asked that Alice spare him any details. She just wished there was a time turner powerful enough to go back and kick the ass of the ancestor of hers that had cast this damned curse on their families!

Alice was just glad that Neville and Susan were so busy with the baby, that they didn't have time to notice she wasn't home as often as she used to be. Of course, it wasn't just the baby that was keeping them busy, considering that Susan was pregnant again. From some of the 'girl talk' between Susan and Hannah she'd overheard, it seems that Neville was just as adventurous as Frank had been before the curse raised its ugly head, and she wondered if they were going to offer Hannah a position in the family?

There would be some symmetry in Hannah joining Susan and Neville since Hannah's mother Marilyn had been an eager playmate for her and Frank when they were first married. They had stopped when Marilyn had gotten involved with Sam and then married him, but she'd been the first of the women that Alice had turned to when she started taking female lovers to help with the curse.

She wondered if Marilyn would be working when she arrived, the woman had been one of her best friends all through school, and, since she was 'in the know' about the curse, and what she was doing about it, she always wanted to hear about her naughty adventures. Apparently, Sam, while a good man and a decent lover, wasn't the most imaginative man around, and her bedtime fun was more than a little boring.

Sadly, it seemed that a lot of her female friends had the same problem, but there was no curse involved. That was why so many of them had been eager to 'renew their acquaintance', discreetly of course, when Alice contacted them. She wondered what Tonks' reaction would be if she knew that Andromeda was one of her regular lovers? From the way the woman acted, both in the videos and on the rare occasions they met in person, she'd probably find the idea hilarious, and go pester her mother for tips!

It had been a struggle at first to get Frank to accept that she was holding herself back to just female lovers, he'd been adamant that she at least consider taking a male lover, to keep the curse from hurting her even worse than it already was! He had eventually accepted that she wasn't willing to go that far, at least as long as her female friends were helping her. And they did help, for quite a while, but just as she was starting to get desperate, she'd wandered out to the greenhouse and had her life turned upside down! It was hard to believe that she and Harry had been enjoying their 'lovely little secret' for almost two years now, but it was.

In a way, it was because of Neville and Susan that she'd found Harry. It had been the night of Neville's birthday, and they were holding a celebration, not only of his birthday, but the birth of Neville Franklin Longbottom, Jr, his and Susan's first son, and Heir to the family. Neville Jr had been tested, and his magic was strong and healthy, another reason to celebrate.

But the crowds started getting to her, and the curse was making her uncomfortable. It had gotten bad enough that she had cornered Septima and the two of them had a hurried encounter in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Unfortunately, it didn't help as much as it usually did, and she was getting really tense. Deciding to get some air and try to calm down, she wandered out toward the greenhouse.

_**Friday, July 30**__**th**__**, 2004**_

_**Longbottom Lodge**_

_**Greenhouses**_

_**8:40 pm**_

Alice gave a sigh of relief as the door closed behind her, cutting off the noise and the smells of the crowd in the ballroom. She loved her son and daughter-in-law and was over the moon about their baby, but it was getting to be all too much!

The evening air was comfortably cool on her skin, and she finally felt the tension bleeding away. She knew that it was only a temporary reprieve, but at this point, she'd take what she could get! After everybody left, she'd take a relaxing bath and spend some time with the 'marital aids' that she'd ordered from Lilith's. They helped some, but she knew that the time was coming that she would have to turn to a male lover to keep her from losing her mind. She'd been putting off the decision as long as she could because it tore her apart to do this to Frank, but he wouldn't want her to suffer.

She'd been walking the grounds for several minutes when she approached the first of the greenhouses, and she paused at what she saw. The door, which was normally locked, was ajar, and she could see light coming through the opening.

Dropping her wand from its holster into her hand, she carefully approached the building, wracking her brains for any offensive spells she knew. Unfortunately, the vast majority of the magic she had available was designed to heal, not harm. But it couldn't be helped, she was a Healer after all! Disillusioning and silencing herself, she slipped through the open door, her wand at the ready, only to nearly drop the wand in shock at what she saw!

She saw a figure leaning against the wall between the trays of plants, his eyes staring down at the girl in front of him. Alice didn't recognize the girl from this angle, other than the fact she had red hair. She was also very pale skinned, which was obvious since she was completely naked. She briefly admired the shape of the girl's arse, and mentally compared it to some of her lovers, but pushed the thought aside as she finally realized who it was she was watching!

Leaning there, with his pants around his knees and his hands gripping the girl's hair tightly was Neville's best friend and her very own godson, Harry Potter! She'd heard Neville and Susan joking about Harry's reputation with the ladies, but always thought it was just a joke, but apparently, it wasn't. She'd watched Harry growing up, but somehow missed the fact that the mischievous boy she'd watched had turned into a virtual Adonis! And an Adonis who knew how to satisfy his partner, if the way the girl was writhing in front of him was any indication.

She'd always been close to Harry, seeing a reminder of her friend Lily in his eyes and curious outlook, never noticing that he also had more than a little of James in him as well, which she was sure that Sirius and Remus had encouraged as much as possible. She had thought it was just the mischievousness that he'd gotten from James, but apparently, he'd also inherited James' skill with the ladies.

Moving as quietly as she could, Alice moved closer to get a better look, and also hear what Harry was saying to the girl to get her so worked up. When she finally got close, she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning as a wash of desire that was almost physical hit her! In the voice that was so familiar to her from over the years, but thick with arousal, she heard words coming out of his mouth that she'd only heard from Frank in the past!

"That's right, my little slut, suck my cock like the whore you are! You've been gagging for it all day, haven't you? Having to keep your good girl mask in place and smiling politely to everyone you meet, when inside you just wanted to come to me and let the mask drop along with your clothes. You know that I'm the only one who can give you what you need, to set you free to be the filthy slut you keep hidden so well! Do any of your boyfriends know the truth about you? Or do you only let them see the 'good girl mask' Hell, do any of them even have the balls to ask you for a knobber? I bet they'd be shocked that they really don't have to ask, all they would need to do is whip it out and you'd be out of your robes and on your knees in the middle of Gringotts, wouldn't you?"

Alice couldn't believe it, she was getting wet watching and listening to the filthy talk coming out of Harry's mouth! She wondered if he'd be willing to talk to her that way? And how could she find out?

The girl lifted her head away from Harry's cock at that point, and Alice felt another frisson of shock as she recognized Ginny Weasley as the girl on her knees! She suddenly understood the references to being a 'good girl', she'd heard a Muggle-born friend of hers describe the star Seeker for the Harpies as a 'professional virgin' because of how zealously she and the team guarded her reputation.

To see the girl sucking Harry's cock as feverishly as one of Madame Eloise's girls was almost beyond belief. But then the girl opened her mouth and it was all Alice could do not to strip down and start fingering herself!

"Those pathetic fuckers haven't even got the balls to try and touch my arse, let alone try to get me naked, but that's their loss! You're the only one who gets to have me the way you want me, and I just wish that Andrea or one of the other girls were here so you could cum on my face and tits and she could lick me clean the way you love to see! And then I'd start kissing her and work my way down until I have my mouth on her leaking cunt and lick up all her juices, knowing that she's just as randy for you as I am all the time! You'd have your choice, like always, of what hole you want to fill first. Would you take my cunt or hers, or would you go straight up my arse the way I love? Did you know that I put a plug in my arse as soon as I woke up this morning and wore it all day because I knew that you were going to bugger me until I couldn't walk tonight!"

"You talk too much, slut!" Harry growled, pulling her mouth back on his cock, and then he held her still, fucking her mouth like she really was one of the whores in Knocturn Alley until he barked, "Swallow it all, you nasty slut!"

Alice watched hungrily as Ginny swallowed quickly, her cheeks puffing out as his cum filled her mouth. She could see the girl had almost her entire hand inside her pussy, and Alice knew from experience just how intense that felt, as she pushed herself toward release.

She couldn't look away as Harry pulled out of the girl's mouth gestured at the pile of clothes on the work table. Sweet Merlin, was that wandless magic? How powerful is Harry? Wait! What's he doing? Alice bit back a moan as she watched Ginny's knickers floating into his hand and Harry shoved them in the kneeling girl's mouth.

"You can cum now, my little slut! I had to gag you because I know how noisy you are when you cum, and three of your brothers and their wives are in the house right now, probably wondering where you are. If they heard you, you know that they'd come to find you. Do you want them to see you like this? Angelina is your teammate, do you think she'd keep quiet about what you really are? And Ron? What do you think Hermione would think if she saw you? Naked with your hand stuffed up your cunt? She's still got Rita Skeeter under her thumb, do you think she'd tell her pet reporter about you?"

He kept talking, egging the girl on, and Alice could only watch, dumbfounded as the boy she thought she knew so well pushed the girl into an orgasm that, is she wasn't gagged, probably would have been loud enough to awake the dead in the Longbottom crypt!

While Ginny was recovering, Alice saw Harry reaching into the bin that held the dead cuttings from some of the plants. He sorted through them briefly before he pulled out a branch from one of the bigger specimens, his wand appearing in his hand. She watched as the wood transformed into a leather riding crop, and she rubbed her thighs together in anticipation of what he was going to do with it! Frank had used a crop on her so many times before the curse affected them, and it always got her off so nicely!

By the time he had what he wanted, Ginny was recovering from her climax, and Harry reached down and took the girl's hand, pulling her to her feet. "Go ahead and take the position my sweet little slut. I know you prefer to be the one holding the crop, and if you'd thought to bring one of our playmates along you would be. But since the other girls aren't here, and you aren't strong enough to make me submit, you get to enjoy the sting. Don't worry, I'm sure that the girls will be happy to enjoy your touch with the lash the next time we pick one up. Or maybe we can call Eloise and have her send over those Veela twins you enjoy so much?"

While he was talking, Alice could see the mix of emotions on Ginny's face as she moved to face the back wall, her hands supporting herself and her legs spread apart. It was interesting that the girl was conflicted about what was happening, eager, but also nervous and trying not to show it. She wasn't that surprised at Harry's reference to the girl being a domme, she'd met Molly a few times and the woman was absolutely the one who ruled that family, so it made sense that her daughter would exhibit the same traits. She should her head in amusement, this was not the time to apply her training to what she was watching!

Harry stepped back, his hand stroking the girl's arse, a finger slipping between the cheeks and rubbing, making Ginny squirm as he touched her. "You love this, I know, you love me touching you in a place that no other man is worthy of, even though thousands of them wank over the thought of having you. That's why your poster is the best selling one of all the Harpies, isn't it? All those men dreaming of peeling you out of your uniform and having you kneeling in front of them. They'd get a shock, wouldn't they? Finding out that they would be the ones on their knees, using their mouths to worship you properly until you cum. Would you let those poor weaklings wank to get relief or just make them suffer? Either way, they'd never be able to satisfy you the way I can, and you know it!"

With the last word, Harry swung the crop and it landed right at the base of Ginny's arse, making her jerk in place, a gasp escaping around the gag in her mouth. Alice noted clinically that the girl's pale skin reddened nicely, but there was no sign that the skin was broken and nodded approval at Harry's control.

Alice watched as Ginny danced in place, never moving her hands from the wall as the crop landed all over her body, including one that looked like it landed directly on the girl's nipples! She knew that she wouldn't have been able to stop herself from moving to cover herself at that, and gave Ginny respect for her self-discipline. Between strokes, Harry slipped his hand between Ginny's open legs, his fingers teasing the girl and making her push back against him, trying to get more of him inside her. Alice could understand that it was all she could do not to pull up her dress and slip her fingers under her knickers to rub her own soaking pussy.

"You're close aren't you, my sweet little slut, so close to cumming again, you just need one more thing, don't you? Well, you're going to get it, you know I'd never leave my favorite shag partner hanging, so spread your legs a little wider, there's a good girl!"

He had been moving behind her, setting the crop on the table as he gripped his cock and rubbed it against the girl's gaping pussy lips. Shoving forward, he buried himself inside her in one smooth thrust, making her fall forward against the wall. Alice licked her lips as she watched his cock pistoning inside her grasping pussy, her body shuddering as he filled her completely. Alice was actually feeling jealous of the girl, she was getting what Alice wanted desperately, a hard cock pounding her into oblivion!

The girl was still climaxing when Harry moved, pulling her away from the wall and carrying her over to the work table. He pushed her robes to the side and bent her over the table, Ginny was aware enough by now to brace herself properly. Alice held her breath, knowing what was going to come next and eager to watch.

She wasn't disappointed as Harry pulled out of Ginny's pussy and shifted upward, his cock pushing through the stretched hole and burying himself in her arse! Ginny's eyes lit up and she pushed back against him, taking him even deeper until the two of them were moving together in an animalistic rhythm that was still one of the most exciting things Alice had ever seen! She'd always loved feeling Frank filling her arse, and it was just one of the many things she missed, her toys just weren't an adequate replacement for a living cock, and neither was any of her lover's tongues. She was going to have to talk to Frank and confess what she was feeling, damn it!

Movement in front of her pulled her from her thoughts as Ginny started pulling on her nipples, twisting them almost painfully as Harry fucked her arse, his hands beating a tattoo on her already reddened flesh, and Ginny's expression told Alice everything she needed to know about how much the girl was loving it!

The two of them moved together for an uncounted time, honestly, Alice was so turned on that Voldemort could have tap-danced naked wearing a top hat and she wouldn't have noticed. All she could focus on was the powerful feelings of arousal surging through her body, and keeping herself from stripping down and joining the two of them right then and there.

The world faded away, all she could see was the two of them slamming against each other, the table shifting with the violence of their movements, until Harry finally stiffened and buried himself inside her one last time, the look on his face telling the tale, but then he leaned forward, his mouth opened and he actually bit Ginny on the side of her neck! Alice almost cried out as she watched his teeth breaking the pale skin, and the look of pure lust on Ginny's face as she fell into yet another orgasms, the screams being forced out around the knickers filling her mouth.

It was then that she knew what she had to do, she had to find a way to get Harry as a lover. She'd never even thought about Harry as a sexual person, until that night, but now, it was all she could think about. She wanted him, and she was going to have him. She knew without thinking that he could give her body what it craved so desperately, all she had to do was find a way to convince him.

But first, she needed to take care of the feelings rocketing through her body, and she couldn't do it while they were still there, that kind of movement would be seen, disillusionment or no. She waited impatiently as Harry pulled out of Ginny, and she reached up, pulling the knickers out of her mouth, a huge smile on her face. She turned to face him, and he lifted her up, kissing her passionately before setting her back down, an equally wide smile on his face.

Ginny gave an exultant laugh, "Damn Harry! That was even better than usual! I'd been dreaming about this for days since I got your message you were going to be here. I was even turned on enough to enjoy the crop this time, and that doesn't always happen, you know that. Andrea and Melanie and the others are submissive enough to enjoy it, no matter which of us is using the crop on them, but that's just not who I am."

Lifting her wand, she conjured a mirror and cast makeup and hair repair charms before dressing again. Although Alice had to bite back a laugh when the girl casually handed Harry her knickers, "You may as well keep these for your collection, I may feel the need to have your fingers inside me again before the night is out, after all!"

Harry grinned and folded them up, sticking them in the breast pocket of his robes like a normal handkerchief before pulling up his pants and straightening his clothing. Taking Ginny's hand, the two of them walked out the door, looking as if they had just been wandering the grounds, no sign that they had been shagging like beasts for the last hour to be seen.

Finally, she was alone, and Alice turned toward the door and locked it securely, letting the disillusionment and silencing spells drop before putting up a charm to silence the entire room. Grinning in anticipation, she stripped hurriedly out of her robes. When she was naked she cast a cushioning charm on the floor and dropped down, one hand working itself inside her while the other pinched and pulled on her nipples.

Her mind was a million miles away as she pictured Harry doing to her everything that he'd done to Ginny, even the biting, and at last the pressure that had been building since she first saw them burst through the dam and she was gone! The waves of bliss crashed over and through her, pounding her conscious mind into oblivion as all she could imagine was Harry taking her, giving her what she needed and making her forget the pain of the curse.

She cried out as she pictured herself tied to the bed, her mouth at another girl's pussy as his cock stretched her arse roughly, and then begging him to let her cum while he fucked her. The images piled one on top of the other, Harry taking her over a desk in her office, or shagging in the Atrium of the Ministry, showing herself to the crowds of people watching and applauding, until it got to be too much, and she collapsed, her voice hoarse from her screams of relief.

When she came back to herself, Alice felt better than she had in ages, the curse seemingly sated for the time being. Quickly casting the same spells that Ginny did, as well as a throat-soothing charm, she dressed and, after checking herself in the mirror, dropped the newer silencing charm and unlocked the greenhouse door.

When she walked casually back into the ballroom she saw Frank finishing up a conversation with Amelia Bones and Sirius Black, and caught his eye. Frank looked at her curiously but followed her into the empty cloakroom.

As soon as they were alone, and she cast another privacy spell, Alice started talking, telling him what had just happened, not mentioning any names of course, but emphasizing her reactions. Her husband listened calmly, nodding when appropriate until she finished, and then he said, "I knew the time would come, that damned curse practically guaranteed it, so do what you need to do and spare me the names, okay? I love you, and know that you love me, but I can't give you what you need anymore."

Taking her in his arms, he kissed her softly, affectionately, and said, "Just make sure you can trust this man, whoever he is, because if he hurts you, I will ask you his name then, and he will suffer, understood!"

Alice gave her husband a loving smile and kissed him back, "Absolutely, Frank, and I'll be right there beside you with my wand drawn."

Frank laughed, "You would too, casting healing spells so I could hurt him again! But we need to get back to the party before we are missed."

Arm in arm, they walked back out, friendly smiles on their faces as they started to mingle with the guests again.

It was later that night that Alice wrote a note to Harry asking him to join her for lunch on Monday afternoon.

_**Monday, August 2**__**nd**__**, 2004**_

_**The Tower Tavern and Inn**_

_**London**_

_**11:45 am**_

Harry looked up with a smile when Alice walked in the door and raised his hand to get her attention. She gave him an answering grin and started walking toward him, but something seemed a little off, as though she were nervous about something. Curious, he slipped off the bar stool, picking up the drink he had ordered for her and was waiting when she reached him.

Handing Alice her drink, he signaled the Hostess and she guided them to the secluded table he had requested. Once they were seated, the menu's open in front of them, he quietly said, "What's wrong, Alice? You look nervous, is something wrong with Frank, or Neville and Susan or the baby?"

She shook her head, a wry grin on her face. "I should have known you'd notice, you have to be very observant as a diplomat, don't you? I am a bit nervous, not about anybody in the family, but by how you're going to react to what I need to talk to you about."

He just raised an eyebrow, "Okay, so let's table that until we get our food, we don't want to be interrupted in a serious conversation. How's Nev Jr doing?"

They passed the next twenty minutes chatting about what was going on in their lives, and Alice laughed at the descriptions of some of the incidents in his recent trip to Bulgaria to negotiate a trade agreement. He also told her about some of the interesting creatures that Luna and her father had discovered when they were in New Zealand, although Alice said she was glad she wasn't there when they got a look at the Balrog!

When they had their sandwiches and crisps in front of them, Harry slipped his wand into his hand under the table and put up a mild privacy charm around them. "So Alice, what's got you so nervous?"

She took another sip of her drink and started talking, it was obvious she'd prepared for this conversation, which really concerned him, but he kept quiet and just listened.

"Before I get started, I'm willing to swear a magical oath that what I'm going to tell you is the truth, and Frank is supporting me in what I'm doing."

He nodded, accepting that, if she was willing to offer an oath he would take her word for whatever she had to say.

"Frank and I discovered a few years ago that we were under a curse, one that had been cast by one of my ancestors several hundred years ago. From what we found out, a Longbottom wizard seduced and abandoned a witch of my family. In anger, she cast an extremely powerful curse on both our bloodlines. Stupid bitch, she had the Keeple temper, that's for sure.

"But basically, the curse activated when a Keeple witch married a Longbottom wizard. It was actually a well-developed curse, once the child from the marriage reached adulthood, the sex drive of the wizard would drop to practically nothing, while the witch would have her libido increased to almost insane levels. From what little we've been able to figure out, from some letters she left behind, she wanted the wizard to experience the humiliation of not being able to satisfy his wife while she got to enjoy as active a sex life as Longbottom's usually do. She actually sacrificed her life and magic to power the curse, which is why it's still active all these years later."

Harry whistled softly, "That's one hell of a curse! I take it none of the curse breakers you've consulted have been able to deal with it?"

She shook her head, "No, it's too deeply entwined with our magic after all these generations, they were afraid that trying to remove it would strip us of our magic at the same time." She gave a bitter laugh, "I'll almost be willing to risk it for the chance to have Frank back the way he was when we were younger! I'm sure it won't shock you to realize that he and I had a very active and adventurous sex life ever since we first got together. We shagged every day, usually multiple times a day, and not just when we were at home. There was nothing we didn't do together, and I had quite a few friends who were happy to enjoy the two of us driving them out of their minds with pleasure."

Harry grinned, "Well good for the two of you! Nothing wrong with friends enjoying themselves together, I learned that growing up."

Alice's grin matched his, "Yeah, Remus mentioned how you had discovered Sirius and your Mathematics tutor 'wrestling' in the living room that time. You were what, 9 or 10?"

"Something like that, but poor Moony had to give me 'the Talk' afterward, and I'm not sure who was more traumatized."

They both laughed, but Harry was thinking about everything she had said, and what she hadn't said so far. "I'm guessing that whatever you've been doing to keep the curse at bay isn't working any longer, is it?"

Alice shook her head, looking down. "No, it's not. I'd tried to stick with other witches, and toys to keep myself satisfied, and it worked well enough that I was able to function normally, but lately, I'm needing more and more, and the distraction nearly made me miss something when I was on duty. If I hadn't caught my mistake I could have killed my patient! That's part of what made me realize I needed to do something I was trying to avoid."

He nodded, that was about what he expected, "So you are looking for a male lover, hoping that it will satisfy the curse, and you came to me? Not that I have any objections to the idea, you're a very desirable woman, but why me?"

"I saw you and Ginny in the greenhouse Friday night." She said, "I'd never been more turned in my life, watching the two of you together, it was like Frank and me when we were younger. And watching how you treated Ginny afterward, the friendship and affection told me everything I needed to know about that side of you. After you left, I locked the door and silenced the entire place as I stripped down and got myself off. It was the most powerful orgasm I'd enjoyed in years, and the curse actually quieted down and I could think clearly for the entire weekend!"

"Damn! I wish I'd seen that it must have been an amazing sight! But are you sure you want to do everything you saw us doing? I don't want to push you into doing something you aren't comfortable with."

She laughed, genuinely amused, "Harry, there is nothing you did with Ginny that Frank and I haven't already done together, probably hundreds of times, including the crop, so don't worry about that."

"That just leaves one other thing, Alice, what about Neville? You're my godmother, and Neville is my brother, are you sure it's me you want or just somebody who can give you the treatment I gave Ginny? Because if it's just the treatment, I'm sure there are men available who are just as skilled as I am. And I can make sure that they aren't going to hurt you. I don't want you to have any regrets about having sex with me, we've been too close for too long, that would hurt both of us more than I want to think about!"

Alice smiled softly, "And that's why I'm choosing you, Harry. You care about things like that. Neville and the others don't have any need to know, Frank is aware of what I'm doing, and that's all that matters. Honestly, from what I picked up listening to Susan and Hannah, I have a feeling that the three of them are too busy to notice what I'm doing when I'm not right there with them. And, I have to admit, the fact that you are practically my son just gets me more excited, it's such a taboo! I'm not interested in doing this with somebody I don't have an emotional connection with, it wouldn't satisfy me as much."

Looking down at their plates, he said, "Well, it looks like we've finished lunch, shall we go curse breaking?" He gave her a slight grin, trying to hide how excited the idea got him. He wasn't lying, Alice was still an extremely sexy woman, and he cared for her a great deal. As long as Frank didn't object, he would do his best to give Alice what she needed.

Alice gave him an excited grin and a nod, and he picked up the check and pulled out a couple of twenty-pound notes, leaving enough to include a healthy tip. Leaving it on the table, he took Alice by the hand and led her out of the bar.

Reaching the lobby, he said, "Give me a minute, I'll get us a room."

She looked surprised when he was back so quickly, but he and Ginny had been here several times when they found a muggle girl who wanted to play, so they already knew him. The desk clerk just gave him a knowing grin and a wink when she handed him the key to his usual room. The girl, Emma, was cute enough, but he had another woman who needed him.

The lift was open to let a group of guests exit, so he and Alice were able to get on easily. They were the only ones in the car, and once the door closed, he pulled Alice into his arms and his lips came down on hers. She eagerly responded, and they were still kissing when the car arrived at their floor.

It was several hours later that the two of them left the hotel, and Alice was practically dancing she was so happy and relaxed.

Alice was so lost in her memories that she didn't even notice the bed shifting behind her until she felt Megan's hand on her shoulder pressing her down. With an embarrassed grin, she lowered herself so her breasts were pressing against Harry's chest. Harry grinned up at her before putting his hands on her head and kissing her. She was enjoying the kiss a great deal when Megan's finger slipped between her bum cheeks and started rubbing her ring. Alice broke the kiss and moaned happily as the fingers stretched her out again, holding still as Megan slid the strap-on into her arse. It wasn't the first time the two of them had made a sandwich of her this weekend, and she was looking forward to enjoying it just as much as every other time!

_**Friday, June 16**__**th**__**, 2006**_

_**The Tower Tavern and Inn**_

_**London**_

_**2:00 pm**_

The others were already waiting at the table when he arrived. He was amused to see that they were actually sitting in the same booth he and Alice had shared that day. Tonks was the first to see him, but she just scowled and turned away, ignoring him. Harry did his best to avoid rolling his eyes, she was still pissed at him for missing their 'dinner date'.

For Merlin's sake, it wasn't like he volunteered to work the extra hours on the Veela negotiations, was it? At least he had managed to convince Kingsley he needed a week off, and the arsehole still wanted to argue. The sooner they got him out of office the happier they all would be! Fortunately, some of the information he'd dug up should speed up the process quite a bit.

Sliding into the booth, he noticed that there were already pretty strong privacy spells in effect, and he nodded to Sirius and Remus, and just shook his head when Tonks ignored him again. "Alright, for those of you who are actually willing to act like adults and listen, I've got something you might find interesting."

Harry knew he shouldn't be annoyed, but Tonks' attitude was really chaffing his arse and he had enough to deal with trying to keep His Royal Baldness from finding out that he was digging into his business. Remus caught his eye and he saw the pain in the older man's eyes and knew that he at least understood things. Sure, he'd been looking forward to getting together with the two of them just as much as Tonks had, and he'd already apologized more times than he could count. He still had one idea left, but they really did need to start making plans to get Sirius into office.

"I've found some rather interesting meetings between Kingsley and Alonzo Parkinson and Cyrus Greengrass, two of leaders of the 'Neutral' faction in the Wizengamot. Now, there's absolutely nothing suspicious about that, all of the different blocs have met with the Minister at times. But what is interesting is the deposits to his Gringotts vaults the same days, and then the Minister would get involved with advancing certain bills, twisting arms and whispering promises to get the bills through the Wizengamot. " Opening the satchel he'd been carrying, he pulled out three manila folders, handing them to the others at the table. Tonks, seemingly against her will, opened the folder and started reading, as did Sirius and Remus.

"Digging deeper reveals something far more interesting. As you can see, each of the bills that Kingsley interested himself in directly or indirectly benefited businesses owned by either the Parkinson or the Greengrass families." Looking directly at Remus he said, "Do you remember, Moony, when I was studying American History, that you showed me that movie, 'All the President's Men'?"

Remus nodded, "Sure, we watched a bunch of movies that summer, but what about that one in particular?"

Harry frowned, "A line from the movie always stuck in my memory, I didn't really understand what they were talking about at the time, but thinking about it, 'follow the money' does seem to be pretty good advice, doesn't it?"

Sirius had been reading as they spoke and gave a low whistle of surprise. "Sweet Godric! It looks like Kingsley has pocketed close to 100,000 galleons over the last year just from those two!"

Harry nodded, "Keep reading, you'll also find the reason that he's so interested in the potion the Veela have developed. He's got one of the department heads at Saint Mungo's in his pocket, and the man thinks he can copy the potion and make a few changes to claim it as his own work. That would add another stream of gold to Kingsley's vaults."

With a grimace, he continued, "The bad part is, all of this could be explained away as perfectly legitimate business, and he has enough support from the Dumbledore worshipers and other families that he could ride it out. It would mean the end of our careers of course, and while we're all financially secure enough to survive, I personally don't want to see one of his flunkies installed in my office, and I'm sure that Remus and Tonks feel the same way, don't you?"

Remus nodded emphatically, "Absolutely! It's taken me long enough to get the different packs to be willing to work with the Ministry, and it's only because I'm a known Werewolf that they trust me. All we need is for him to put somebody like the Umbridge woman, remember her, in the office and we'd be back to the days when Greyback was rampaging around the country."

Tonks grimaced, "And he'd probably promote somebody like Dawlish to take my place. You're right, even if you are a lousy bastard, we can't let that happen!"

Harry managed to ignore the comment and turned to Sirius. "Are you still willing to stand for office, Paddy? Because if you are, we need to start finding some things for you to get out in front on, so you have a record of achievement. Sure, you've been very active behind the scenes, but the sheep don't know about any of that."

Sirius looked pensive, which was a strange expression on his usually playful godfather's face, but eventually, he nodded, "I still think that Frank would be a better choice, but if you want me, I'm in. And one thing that we should focus on is Hogwarts, I've got a seat on the Board of Governors, and I was talking to Neville and Filius a few weeks ago, the potions instruction has really suffered since Slughorn's replacement retired a few years ago. It's not quite as bad as it was during Snape's day, but bad enough. If we can't get that situation, and a couple of others straightened out, we're going to be back where we were during Fudge's day, with almost no students being qualified to take Auror or Healer training."

They continued talking for quite a while, only stopping when their lunches arrived, and they started eating. It was while they were digging into their meals that Harry decided to extend a last olive branch to Tonks because he really didn't like having her angry at him. It wasn't as bad as when they were dating, but it was still extremely uncomfortable. Looking over at the woman, he said,

"Look, Tonks, I know that you were disappointed because I had to cancel and that Kingsley has kept me so busy that we haven't been able to spend time together. Believe me, I was looking forward to it as much as you were, but there isn't a time turner in existence that would let me go back far enough to change things. All I can do is try and make it up to you now, and to do that, I've actually got the next week off, and I've threatened Kingsley with castration if he tries to call me in."

Tonks glared at him, "Too damned little, and too damned late, Boy Wonder! I'd been looked forward to that night for days, and then to send an owl at the last minute canceling? You didn't even have the courtesy to stick your head in the office floo and call us? Hell, even Sirius at his worst showed better manners than that! It was like I was just one of the girls you fooled around with at Hogwarts, the disposable ones, not the ones you date. Is that what I am, just a disposable shag? We've been through too much together, both when we were dating, and afterward, when Remus and I got together for you to treat me like that!"

Harry fell back in his seat, her words hitting him like a physical blow! 'Was that what she thought? Shite, this is far worse than I thought, I've got to fix this! But how?'

Closing his eyes, he rubbed them under his glasses, before looking at her seriously, "Of course not, Dora, I would never treat you like that. It's just that I was so pissed at Kingsley's demand that I drop everything immediately and hurry into the office that I wasn't thinking clearly. I was already heading for the floo when I scrawled that note, and yes, I was thoughtless, but that's all it was, a thoughtless mistake. Look, how about I offer you this? My time off started an hour ago, when I left the office, so how about I do something I've never actually done, and let you be in charge?"

The silence was deafening, and Harry was wondering what else he could say or do to fix things when the corner of Tonks' mouth twitched upward, and she said, "Alright Boy Wonder, that's more like it!"

Remus gave a sigh of relief that Harry had managed to find a way to apologize that Tonks would accept. He loved the boy like a son, but he was getting tired of holding his wife while she cried in his arms every night! She was right, he knew better than to just send a note with Hedwig, they were all far too close for that to be even close to acceptable.

He may not have been the one to teach Harry what was appropriate behavior in a relationship, that had been Sirius, but one thing they had both emphasized once he was old enough to understand is that you respected the girls you were involved with. It didn't matter if it was just an overnight romp with a new friend or an ongoing relationship like with Tonks, you treated them properly!

And with Tonks it was even more important, considering how close the two of them had been during the war until he and the others had to go on the hunt for those damned Horcruxes. Of course, that had just led to more complications, at least had thought so at the time. He'd been aware of Tonks from the first time he met her but had firmly pushed all thoughts about her away, she was dating Harry and there was no way he would hurt the boy who was practically his son! And what made it worse was he was damned sure that Tonks was just as aware of him.

But telling himself that didn't help matters when she started showing up in his dreams! And when Voldemort took the Ministry, and he and the others had to go on the run to keep from being killed, it just got worse. He was with her all day, every day, both of them worried about Harry, and it was all he could do not to take her into his arms and kiss her tears away. It came as a shock when she was the one to actually make the first move, and it was the best sex he'd ever had in his life! And then, in the morning, when he was beating himself up with guilt, she told him that she and Harry had broken up before he left on the hunt.

Apparently, he had told her that he was going to be gone for quite a while and that if there was ever any trouble, to find Remus, he would take care of her. Naturally telling a trained Auror that somebody would take care of her didn't go over very well, and Harry got quite an earful before he left.

He'd still been expecting trouble when Harry got back, but when he confessed what happened, Harry just laughed. The arse had actually expected the two of them to get together. He'd noticed their mutual attraction and cared for both of them enough not to let them make themselves miserable. He wasn't sure exactly when Tonks came up with the idea of bringing Harry into their relationship, but she had managed to convince him, and the two of them had sold Harry on the idea. It had worked really well for the last few years, but these last few weeks had been murder!

Harry's voice pulled him out of his musings and he looked over to see Tonks sitting on Harry's lap, and Harry had a disbelieving look on his face. "You mean right now? I thought we'd finish our lunch first, and then go up to the room."

Tonks shook her head, "Uh-uh, Boy Wonder, you said I was the one in charge, and I've been waiting too damn long for this, you can eat later!"

Harry looked over at he and Sirius, and Remus just smirked, "Sorry Harry, you're on your own there, you did make a promise after all."

He laughed when Harry gave him the two-finger salute before Tonks distracted him by pulling open his trousers. Remus quickly checked to make sure that nobody noticed what was going on, and then sat back to enjoy the show. He glanced over at Sirius, who was looking a little distracted, and quietly said, "What's wrong Paddy? You usually enjoy watching Tonks in action."

His brother didn't say anything, just taking a sip of his lager, before he sighed. "It's my 'mystery girl' as you call her. Things are getting pretty serious between us, and I'm just worried about how she's going to react to our family. Let's face it, the fact that all three of us regularly have sex with your wife, either by ourselves or in a group, isn't exactly something they cover in Witch Weekly, is it?"

He chuckled, "No, but honestly, I wouldn't change it for the world. I can understand your concern though, not many women could handle our lives. But all you can do is talk to Harry and Tonks, and then invite the girl over. We'll all be on our best behavior until we can get a feel for how she would react."

Remus wondered why Sirius seemed to flinch when he mentioned Harry, but wasn't able to continue the conversation because Tonks was finally getting what she wanted! His wife had stripped out of her clothes and was riding Harry for all she was worth, her moans threatening to break through the spells surrounding them! Harry had his hands and mouth on her tits, which she had enlarged for him, and she was obviously enjoying the attention. Her hands were on Harry's shoulders, holding him in place as she fucked herself on his cock. Her breath was getting shorter and Remus could the flush on her skin that was a clear sign that she was close to cumming.

When Harry sat back, releasing his wife's tits, it was obvious that he was getting close as well, which Harry proved by growling out, "Unless you want me to flood your pussy, slow down a bit, Dora, I'm about to blow!"

Tonks paused, a wicked grin forming on her face, and she practically purred, "Blow? What a good idea!" Without another word, she lifted herself off of his lap and slipped under the table, while he and Sirius watched with huge grins on their faces. Both of them knew just how enthusiastic Tonks was when it came to giving head, and Harry was clearly incapable of speech at the moment. He gave out a quiet groan and his head fell back against the booth, a wide smile on his face.

He seemed to come back to his senses and reached for a crisp on his plate, only to have Tonks hand slap it away and grab the offending item. Sliding onto the seat, she said, "I said you could eat later, Boy Wonder, no cheating!"

Then, lifting herself up onto the table, she spread her legs in front of Harry, "You really want to eat? I've got something tasty for you, so get to work!"

Harry gave her a glare, and Tonks just smirked, "That's what you get for calling me Nymphadora, Boy Wonder, now I've been curious about your tongue work for ages, and I'm the one calling the shots!"

Harry may have been annoyed about going down on her instead of enjoying his lunch, but that didn't mean he wasn't capable. Remus couldn't see exactly what he was doing, Tonks had her back to the two of them, but she certainly sounded like she was enjoying herself. Harry surprised him by actually taking his time with what he was doing, Remus had expected him to do his best to get her off quickly, but he didn't.

He and Sirius had actually finished their drinks by the time Tonks stiffened in front of them, and her hands came down in a death grip on Harry's dark hair, holding him in place as she let out a low moan of satisfaction. Remus was actually impressed, it took a lot to get Tonks that worked up, where she couldn't verbalize her pleasure, especially since she actually collapsed bonelessly on top of the table immediately afterward.

By the time she was coherent again, Harry had managed to pull his trousers back up and was wiping his face clean of her juices. Pushing herself back upright, Tonks gathered her clothing and managed to get dressed again before taking her seat, saying "Not a bad attempt Wonder Boy, but I'll make sure you get lots of practice this weekend." As she was talking, she picked up the remains of Harry's sandwich and started chewing. When she swallowed, she turned to him and Sirius and said, "Ever notice just how hungry good sex can get you?"

Then she started laughing at the outraged look on Harry's face, which set the two of them off at last.

Harry just scowled, "That was my sandwich, you brat!"

"I know, and it was delicious. But now it's time to get the weekend started. Pay the bill Boy Wonder and let's see this hotel room."

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

**STORY TITLE: A Secret Worth Keeping**

**PART:** 03 of ?  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** , HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
**SUMMARY: Post War, Harry Potter is a Diplomat for the Ministry. He's also a man with a dirty little secret, he's having an affair with the mother of his best friend!**

**FEEDBACK: **Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Alice Longbottom, Remus/Tonks, Remus/Tonks/Harry, others  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 5,693  
**SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story? Extremely AU, Neville is the Boy Who Lived, and Harry was raised by Sirius and Remus.  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

**AUTHORS NOTES: This is a story that's been bugging me for a little while, and a pairing I've never written before. Some of you may wonder, if Neville is the Boy Who Lived, how is Alice still alive? Don't worry, all will be revealed!**

_**Sunday, June 18**__**th**__**, 2006  
Lyall Exclusive  
Lyall Street  
Belgravia, London  
1:30 pm**_

Tonks grinned, 'Gotta see if Wonder-boy will let me be in charge again, this has been fun!' she thought as she sat up on the edge of the bed. Pushing herself to her feet, she stood for a second, trying to get feeling back into her legs. It may have been fun, but she was still weak in the knees after all the back to back orgasms. She sure wasn't complaining, but she needed to be able to move sometime, dammit!

Taking a cautious step, she nodded, okay my legs are holding my weight, that's good. Let me try a few more steps... Okay, yeah, I can make it across the room, maybe I can get to the loo? I need to pee, and I want to clean myself out a bit, Wonder-boy won't use his tongue again if I'm still a mess down there.

Stumbling toward the bathroom, she heard the shower going, and swore. Damn, hurry it up Harry, or I'm going to hang my arse out the window and water the neighbors' flowers!

Looking around for something to distract her, she noticed the colorful writing on some of the books sitting on the shelves. Looking closer, 'what the...? That's Japanese, and I think that's Russian. When the hell did Wonder-boy learn to speak foreign? And French and German? Okay, I get French, some of them birds are a bit of alright, but who'd want to shag a German?'

Finally! The shower shut off, and she hurried over to the bathroom door, waiting impatiently for Harry to open up so she could take care of business. It seemed like forever, but was probably only a minute or two before the door opened. Pushing past him, she rushed to the toilet and sat down with a sigh of relief.

She heard Harry laugh as he walked out, but she didn't care, this was more important.

She took her time cleaning herself after she finished, even using her wand to make sure she was fresh again. After washing her hands, she walked out of the loo, only to stop and watch in admiration as Harry was doing some sort of stretches. The Auror in her admired the smoothness of his moves, while the woman admired his nicely toned arse. It wasn't the Auror who was in charge at the moment, though.

"Looking good Wonder-boy! If you sold a few tapes of you working out like that, you could tell his Royal Baldness to piss off and live off the money from the tapes."

Harry paused in mid-movement, before he laughed, "Tempting, but then the arsehole would put somebody like Percy Weasley in charge, and then where would we be?"

She grimaced, yeah that wouldn't be good. Percy was an alright bloke, but if he had an original thought in his life, you'd never know it. Besides, she was more interested in something else.

"So, Wonder-boy, do you really read all those languages, or are they just there to impress the birds?"

"Absolutely, and you can blame Remus for it! When I was about 8 years old, the two of us were watching TV, and a martial arts movie, I think it was one of Bruce Lee's, came on, and I got fascinated by the way he moved, so I begged Remus and Sirius to let me take lessons. They agreed, probably thinking that I would get bored and drop out, but, well hell, you've seen me work out, you know I'm still just as serious about it. But anyway, I would watch the movies for fun, and got tired of the horrible job they did dubbing the actors' voices into English, so I started taking courses with a tutor to learn Japanese."

"Uh-huh, but what about French and the others?"

"I started learning French when I saw the Veela at the World Cup, thinking I could impress one of them if I spoke their language. It worked too, just not quite how I expected, it was the fact that I spoke French, even if it wasn't that great at first, that got Fleur to notice me, and well, she noticed me enough to take off her knickers for me after the Yule Ball."

Tonks whistles, "It was Frenchie that got you started? Damn! Too bad she's with Bill, I'd love to show my appreciation."

He smirks, "You wouldn't be the first one. Lav and Ginny were curious but never pushed things, and when I told Luna, she actually did show her appreciation. That was one hell of a weekend! The three of us got together a few more times before Fleur got serious with Bill.

"And, as for the Russian and German, when I decided I wanted to go into International Cooperation, it only made sense to learn the other languages I'd be dealing in. Takes me about six months to get a basic knowledge, and a year before I'm fluent."

Tonks nodded, "Okay, that answers my question, but, since I'm still in charge, at least until tonight, I think we've talked long enough. I got myself nice and fresh for you Wonder-boy, so put that tongue of your to work!"

Harry just laughed and gave her a mock salute, before taking her hand and pulling her toward the bed.

Tonks moved ahead and sat on the edge, her legs spread in invitation, and she smirked, "Go ahead, I've been on my knees for you often enough over the years, it won't hurt you to return the favor."

He gave her a look and said, "Remember, Dora, that we've still got the rest of the week, and I'm going to be in charge starting tomorrow morning. Do you really want to add to the spanking I'm already planning to give you?"

She laughed, "Uh, that would be yes! You know what getting spanked does for me, so why wouldn't I want more of it?"

Harry didn't answer, just grinned and lowered himself to the carpet. She shivered at the feel of his breath on her bare skin before his tongue slid out and licked her from the bottom to the top of her fanny. "Oh yeah, Wonder-boy, you do know what you're doing, don't you!" she breathed, closing her eyes to let her enjoy the sensations of his tongue.

He captured her lower lips between his own, and started sucking, before slipping his tongue between her swollen lips and dancing against her walls. She moaned as he brushed one of her sweet spots, gripping the rumpled bedding to keep herself from grabbing onto his hair. Oh! Oh shit! He just moved up and was sucking on her clit!

That was all it took, she was still on edge from the massive amount of sex she'd had, and when he did that, she went bye-bye! Floating out of her body, she watched the colors flowing around her, the music in the magic all around her, and she drifted, surrounded by fluffy warm clouds of pleasure, and she never wanted it to end.

She had no idea how long she was drifting and didn't really care, but eventually, she became aware of her body again and felt Harry's cock plunging into her pussy. Opening her eyes, she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him, encouraging him to fuck her harder!

_**The Next Morning**_

"Oooooooooooh Fuck! That's it, that's it, Harry!" Her voice was hoarse from screaming as he plunged into her arse, fucking her roughly and his fingers toying with her pussy, sending signals of pleasure all through her body.

He hadn't been kidding about taking back control this morning, she'd barely had time to go to the bathroom and stumble toward the bed when she was over his lap for a wake-up spanking, and things just got better from there.

She grunted when his hips slammed against her reddened arse, his cock swelling as he came, triggering yet another climax. She collapsed, still shuddering when he pulled out, and she really hoped he was ready for a break. She couldn't believe it, but she'd finally hit her limit!

Whatever gods or goddesses that were watching over kinky metamorphs must have heard her prayer because there was sharp tapping on the window by the bed. She lifted her head blearily, and saw Harry walking over to the window, and, hallelujah! He was finally going soft!

Rolling over on her back, Tonks winced as her arse touched the sheets, she took a look and saw that Harry was taking something from a pompous looking owl, with the Gringotts medallion around its' neck. "Whatcha got, Harry? I didn't think you got owls here?"

Harry kept reading the letter, but he said, "I set it up for Gringotts to be able to reach me. Ever since we started the investigation, I've had the word out that if any of my contacts wanted to reach me with information, they could take it to Gringotts and the goblins would get it to me. It's expensive, but it's also completely secure, and that makes it worth it."

Tonks sat up, the Auror coming to the fore, "So, anything I need to know about?"

He frowned, "Yeah, I think so. You remember when I told you about Hilde? The daughter of that wanker in the German Ministry? This is from her, apparently, Daddy dearest did a Lucius Malfoy and managed to slither out of going to prison. He still lost his job, but he's been spending a lot of time visiting France, trying to get access to the Veela enclave. The interesting part is, his interest in the Veela started after he started receiving correspondence from the St Mungo's Department Head that is close to Kingsley. She says there's more, but wants to meet in person to give it to me."

The frown dropped as he read the last of the letter, and he looked up with a grin. "So, we've still got the rest of the week off, fancy a trip to Berlin?"

ASWK & ASWK & ASWK

_**Monday, June 19**__**th**__**, 2006**_

_**Sofitel Berlin Kurfurstendamm**_

_**Berlin, Germany**_

_**7:00 pm**_

Harry had been a little bit nervous about introducing Tonks to Hilde, which was understandable. Tonks wouldn't have a problem meeting any of his other prior lovers, but Hilde might not be so open-minded. Fortunately, the two of them got along from the beginning, which meant that he came in for a good bit of teasing. Although he wasn't sure what Tonks meant when she muttered, "Okay, I was wrong, I'd do a German!" Fortunately, Hilde didn't hear her or at least didn't seem to notice.

He didn't mind, really, especially since Hilde had brought copies of the correspondence her father had received from the Department Head. He shook his head at what he was reading, the idiots had obviously never heard of security! While there wasn't anything that could get Kingsley, there was still enough to bring down both the Department Head and Hilde's father, especially if he got the details to Amelie.

He was irritated at himself for not checking into why Kingsley was so interested in getting a sample of the potion before he handed it over, all he could do was warn Amelie to get her patents filed immediately to ensure she got the credit and the money for it.

After getting Hilde's permission, he made copies of all the letters and sealed them. Writing a cover letter, to explain what she was seeing, he took the diplomatic pouch out of his robes and adjusted the runes so the package would be delivered directly to Amelie. After it was sent, he turned to the women, about to suggest room service, when Hilde and Tonks were looking at him with wicked grins.

Which was how he ended up escorting the two of them to a very discrete sex club in the Kurfürstenstrasse, Berlin's red-light district.

_**Freundschaftsclub (Friendship Club) **_

_**Kurfürstenstrasse**_

_**Berlin, Germany**_

_**9:30 pm**_

The three of them met outside of the locker room, dressed in the robes the club supplied, which left nothing to the imagination he noticed. It didn't bother him, Harry knew he had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, and his lovers were always well satisfied, so let them look!

Hilde was doing her best to seem completely unaffected by the scene around them, even though he could tell she was getting turned on. Not that he could blame her, there were a lot of things to see, and even with his experience, there were things that were new to him. He wasn't particularly interested in the group of women riding men around like ponies, but, to each their own.

Spotting an open booth, he tapped Tonks, who was looking around with blatant interest and pointed to the booth. She nodded, and the three of them weaved through the crowds, and the two women got seated. "What do you want to drink? I'm heading up to the bar, try not to get started without me, okay?"

Tonks laughed, but shook her head, "No promises, Wonder-boy, Hilde here is way too tasty looking for me to want to wait too long. So hurry back!"

Harry was making his way to the bar when he heard a very familiar woman's voice moaning in pleasure. Smiling, he turned, and sure enough, Fleur Weasley was laying on one of the mattresses, her hands cuffed above her head, while another naked woman was between her legs, licking her pussy. He stopped for a moment to admire her beauty, and honestly wasn't paying attention to anything else, which is why he was surprised when a friendly voice spoke from right next to him.

"Hey Harry, good to see you. What brings you to Berlin?"

Turning his head, he grinned, "Hey Bill, believe it or not, a bit of a vacation. Sorry for staring, but, it's Fleur, it's impossible not to!"

Bill Weasley shot him a grin, "Especially with the history between the two of you. Do you and your friends want to join us? I know that Fleur would love being with you again." Fleur had opened her eyes when she heard her name, and she smiled widely when she recognized him, nodding enthusiastically at Bill's offer.

"Sorry, not tonight, but if the offer is open another time, especially when Luna gets back, we'd love to take you up on it." He paused as something occurred to him. Leaning closer to Bill, he softly said, "Can I get your opinion on something business-related? I've found out about a really nasty curse, centuries-old, that I'd like to find a way to break."

Bill looked intrigued, "Oh, that old? That sounds interesting and the bosses don't mind me consulting, but I'll have to bill you, you know how Gringotts works."

Harry chuckled, "Bill my vault, I'll send authorization to Barchoke to pay it. But, the curse was activated when two bloodlines mixed and a child born reached adulthood. It affects the libido of the couple, reducing the man to almost nothing while increasing the woman's sex drive to ridiculous levels, to the point where she physically suffers without sex. I'm not going to tell you the names, to protect their privacy, but any ideas you can come up with I'd love to hear."

Bill had listened intently, and Harry could see him already searching his memory as he turned back to Fleur and their new playmate.

Finding the bar, he gets the three drinks and hurries back to the booth. He smirked as soon as he got close enough to have a clear view, because both Tonks and Hilde had removed their robes, and Tonks was writhing on Hilde's lap as they snogged. Getting closer, Harry saw that part of the reason Tonks was moving, was Hilde had two fingers buried in the pinkette's arse.

Setting the drinks down, he leaned in and said, "I wasn't gone that long, you couldn't wait?"

Hilde chuckled, "Oh, we haven't really gotten started, I was just getting Tonks' ready for you, so slide on in."

He grinned and stepped forward, "Get your fingers out of the way, I'm going to fill her up."

That was just the start of an incredible evening.

ASWK & ASWK & ASWK

_**Friday, June 23**__**rd**__**, 2006  
Lyall Exclusive  
Lyall Street  
Belgravia, London  
3:00 pm**_

Alice was having a hard time containing her excitement as she slid her key into the lock on Harry's front door. She hadn't seen him in nearly three weeks, and the pressure was making it harder and harder to function. She had nearly wept with relief when she got Harry's message that he would be back this afternoon, and she quickly arranged to have the weekend off. She'd sent Frank a message so he knew she would be away, wiping the tears from her eyes because she knew, however much he tried to hide it, this had to be hurting him, but she couldn't stop herself.

As soon as she left the hospital, she'd taken a taxi to Agent Provocateur, wanting to get something special for Harry to peel off her body. She had already picked out what she wanted from a catalog she kept in her office and was soon wearing the stockings and garter belt combination, with the white Merry Widow and knickers. She'd gone into the ladies and slid the plug into her arse before changing, and smirked at the knowing looks she got from the salesgirl. Let them look, she was the one who was going to be pounded until she couldn't walk, not them!

Opening the door to the flat, she slipped inside and closed and locked the door behind her. She knew Harry wouldn't be back for a couple of hours, but she wanted to be ready for him. Grabbing a glass of wine, she stripped down and hung up her dress in the closet before she walked into the living room and opened the case that contained their 'private' video collection. She smiled as she read the labels, the dates, and the girls they were with. There were also videos of other couples, quite a few had Harry with Remus and Tonks, and she shook her head at some of the things she had watched them do. Alice really liked seeing the videos he made with Luna, the one that the two of them did with Fleur was one of her favorites, because of the obvious love between Harry and Luna, and the way that all three of them really enjoyed themselves.

Alice was reaching for the video that she and Harry had made with Rose and Martha when she noticed a new tape sitting on top of the stacks. The label read 'Old Friends Reunion, Sorry you missed it, Harry." The writing on the label was obviously feminine, but she didn't recognize it. Sliding it from the case, the date was from the previous summer, so Harry had obviously watched it already.

Popping the tape into the player, she hit rewind and picked up the remote, walking over to the couch so she could get comfortable. Reaching under the couch, she pulled out the toy box and picked out her favorite vibrator so she would be ready when the action on the tape started. Taking a sip of the wine, she listened for the tape to reach the beginning and turned on the Telly, muting it to avoid the sound of static. When the tape finished, she hit play and turned the volume on again.

The screen lit up, and the first thing that Alice saw was a cheesy painting hanging on the wall, obviously a hotel room somewhere. Then the camera shifted to show a bed, turned down, and ready for use, as there was the sound of two girls' voices giggling. Alice grinned as she switched on the vibrator, she recognized both voices, having watched them in action several different times.

Sure enough, Ginny and Luna stepped into the camera view, both of them completely naked, and Alice licked her lips, this was going to be good! Ginny looked directly at the camera and smiled, "Hi Harry, I'm really sorry you weren't able to make it to the Quidditch Cup Final this year, because Luna and I have been writing, and we were going to surprise you. Of course, this isn't the first time you've seen the two of us naked together, is it? Remember when you found us in the Chamber of Secrets? I thought we'd be safe, since you were busy with Lavender, and wouldn't be checking out the Chamber. That was so hot when you caught us, especially since Lavender was being a tease. Both of us really had a hard time hiding our smiles the next day, thanks to you!"

Luna smiled, "I really miss you Harry, and will be home as soon as I can, but I do need to support Daddy for now. I was hoping you would be here, so we could give you a late birthday present. But I promise, when I get home, I'll be happy to recreate everything we do here, and so is Ginny!"

"That's right Harry, this little whore will be happy to do whatever you want, just like that night in the greenhouse, or when you fucked me in the woods behind the Burrow. Did you know that Fleur and Bill were watching us that night? I just found out the last time I visited them at Shell Cottage, and Fleur seduced me! Bill wanted to fuck me too, and I almost let him, wouldn't that have been kinky? I didn't have a camera with me, or I would have filmed it for you to watch. Maybe we can visit the two of them, and I'll let Bill have me this time?"

Alice closed her eyes, imagining the scene, and hoping that it happened, just so she could watch. She would always have a soft spot for the Weasley girl, for helping to show her exactly what and who she needed, and would love to see her having sex with Bill, because he was a good looking young man, and he had to be an excellent lover to keep a Veela satisfied.

"But we've talked long enough Harry my love. Sit back, open your trousers and wrap your hands around your beautiful cock, and enjoy what we have to show you." Alice was staring fixedly at the screen, the buzzing vibrator circling her nipples through the silk covering, and her fingers pushing aside her knickers so she could rub herself.

On the screen, both girls turned their back to the camera displaying the plugs they had in their rears as they walked toward the bed.

Alice's fingers were already stroking her pussy as Ginny pulled Luna into a kiss, their tits rubbing against each other as Ginny pushed her thigh between Luna's legs. Alice moaned in unison with Luna as Ginny started rubbing her thigh against Luna's pussy. The camera focused on how wet Luna was, the slickness on Ginny's bare skin as she moved. Ginny's hand came up and pulled Luna back into a kiss, her tongue demanding entry into Luna's mouth. Alice couldn't help comparing how dominating Ginny was being to how she acted with Harry and wondered what it would be like to have both of them dominating her at the same time?

Ginny broke the kiss and pulled her leg away from Luna's pussy, drawing a whine of disappointment from the other girl. With a sharp smack on the arse, Ginny sent her scurrying to the bed, but instead of climbing on, Luna stopped and knelt down beside it. When Ginny sat down and spread her legs, Alice understood, and she stopped rubbing herself to watch, putting herself in Luna's place, kneeling before a demanding Mistress, wanting to please her so she could get relief as well. Harry had no problem getting her in that position, and if he was here right now, she'd be on her knees in an instant!

Luna moved forward, placing kisses on both of Ginny's thighs, before she put her lips right on the other girl's pussy, kissing softly before she stuck her tongue out and licked up the juices. Alice moaned, she would love to be there, licking the fiery redhead, making her squirm under her tongue. Hell, if they can find a way to break this curse, Frank would love to welcome the girl to their bed!

She smiled slightly, remembering some of the fun the two of them used to have before this damned curse started affecting them. The two of them did things that would probably make Harry blush! She absently lowered the vibrator until it was between her legs, running it along her lips as her hand pulled her tits out of their covering, tugging on each of the nipples in turn.

Ginny's voice cursing loudly pulled her attention back to the screen, and she saw the girl laying back on the bed, her hands pounding the mattress as she climaxed. Luna had moved back, still on her knees, her hands behind her back as she waited patiently for Ginny to recover.

When Ginny was sitting up, she smiled down at Luna and said, "Excellently done, Luna. I'm sure Harry is really unhappy he couldn't be here right now because you know he would have you sucking him while I used my mouth on you. But, since he isn't here, you can use one of my favorite toys. Just make sure the camera gets a good shot. I want you to fuck yourself with this,"

Ginny reached down and opened a case. Showing it to the camera, Alice gasped at the variety of dildos and other toys neatly packed in some kind of foam. Ginny reaches in and pulls out a large dildo that seems to have a suction cup on the base. Just from seeing it on the screen, Alice would think it was right around Harry's size, and she was looking forward to seeing the lithe blonde take the whole thing inside her.

Luna grinned as she took the toy, lifting it to her mouth and licking the shaft before taking it into her mouth. She sucked eagerly, one hand between her legs and fingering herself, before turning to the camera, "I'm sucking this just like you love me sucking your cock, and getting my pussy ready to be stretched out, the way you always do. I hope you're enjoying watching me, my love, and know that I miss you just as much as you miss me. We are going to have a wonderful reunion when I get home!"

Sticking the cock into her mouth, Luna turned and crawled over to the low table in the center of the room, the plug in her arse still clearly visible. Sticking the toy onto the top of the table, Luna stood up and spread her legs, gripping the cock to hold it in place. She looked directly at the camera as she lowered herself down, rubbing the head against her lips before she took it inside.

Luna sighed happily as the cock disappeared into her pussy, "Oh yessssssssss! It's almost as big as you are, my love and it feels soooooo good inside me!"

She started moving, lifting up and sliding down, fucking herself on the toy as one hand rubbed her pussy and the other reached back and played with the plug filling her.

Ginny was smiling as she watched from the bed, her fingers gathering her juices and licking them clean. "That's a good girl, Luna! Show Harry how you get yourself off when he isn't here to give you the fucking you need."

Luna started moving faster, raising up and sliding down, grunting as she took the entire cock inside her. She kept fucking herself for several minutes, her eyes glazed with lust, and incoherent noises coming from her mouth until she stiffened as her climax hit her. Throwing back her head, she screamed her release as she lifted herself off the cock and collapsed on the carpet, hugging herself and moaning, a wide smile on her face.

When she recovered, she climbed to her feet and grinned at the camera, "Did you enjoy watching me cum for you, Harry? Well, hold on, because now it's my turn to show Ginny what a naughty slut she is!"

Looking at Ginny, she said, "On your belly, we're going to show Harry just what you look like when I'm buggering you!" She picked up a strap-on and, after putting it on, she tapped it with her wand, making it attach itself to her body. "This is a new toy that I picked up, just for the weekend, in case you wanted to make a sandwich of this naughty witch, or if you wanted to make me 'Lucky Pierre', but since you aren't here, I'll just have to use it myself."

Turning back to the bed, Luna gestured and Ginny was soon stretched out, her wrists and ankles cuffed to the bed. "Did you know, Harry, that I learned several things about myself while on the safari, and I'm a lot stronger than I thought I was. I'll still happily submit to you, and it's fun to play the submissive for other girls at times, as you saw, but Ginny was thrilled to find that I'm also strong enough to give her what she needs."

Climbing on the bed, she tapped her wand on Ginny's arse, "Just getting it cleaned out, I enjoy getting her stretched and ready the old fashioned way."

Leaning down, she pulled Ginny's cheeks apart before running her tongue over the puckered hole. Ginny moaned and tried to lift her rear up higher, but Luna smacked her sharply on the bum, "Be patient Ginny, you'll get what need, just be a good girl."

She went back to licking, and when she was satisfied, pressed her tongue against the ring, pushing the tip inside. Ginny squealed at the penetration, and gasped out, "Oh yeah! That feels so good Luna!"

Luna pushed a bit more of her tongue through the bound girl's pucker, wriggling it around before pulling back. Raising her wand, she cast the mouth cleaning charm on herself and grinned. "Like that, Harry? Did you enjoy watching me use my tongue to get her ready for my cock? When I get home, I'll do the same thing with her, and any other girls you've found to play with. But, Ginny's getting impatient, so watch me give her the buggering she's begging for!"

Sliding her fingers into Ginny's soaking pussy, Luna gathered up the girl's juices and started working her slick fingers into the hole, stretching her at the same time. After she got four fingers through the ring, Luna pulled them out and gripped the living cock, stroking it softly before putting the head against Ginny's hole.

Pushing forward, Ginny grunted as the head popped in, "Fuck! Oh, fuck! Bugger me, Luna, show Harry what you can do to my arse!"

Luna didn't answer, the strain on her face told the story as she slid deeper into Ginny, until her hips slapped against the bound girl's arse cheeks. Pulling back, she pushed forward again, one hand reaching down and fingering Ginny's pussy as she pumped her rear.

It wasn't long at all before both girls cried out as they came, Ginny screaming into the pillow while Luna slammed forward, burying herself in the other girl's bum. When Luna pulled out, she grinned over at the camera, "Did you like that, my love? I sure did, now I understand why you enjoy my arse so much. It's an amazing feeling from this end too!"

Alice was staring wide-eyed at the screen, her body quaking as the damn burst and a climax more powerful than any she'd ever given herself crashed over her. She lost all sense of where she was and what she was doing, her entire body was singing with pleasure, and she closed her eyes, letting the sweet relief flood her until everything went black.

She became aware of herself to hear the sound of applause coming from behind her. "Damn, I think you enjoyed that video even more than I did, and I nearly cramped my wrist watching the first time."

Pushing herself up, she smiled, "Harry! I've been waiting for you to get home."

He moved toward her, and Alice's eyes lit up at the tent in his trousers. "The video was fun, but I'm still ready for the real thing!"

Reaching for his belt, she slid off the couch onto her knees, licking her lips in anticipation.

There was no need for talking for quite a while.

End Chapter Three


End file.
